


Too sexy for you?

by sadreamer



Category: Infinite (Band), SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Incest, M/M, Smut
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кибум решава да помогне на братовчед си да  съблазни момчето, което харесва, но не предполага, че ще направи нещо много повече от това.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too sexy for you?

Юхун се облегна на стената, отпивайки от чашата си с бира и наблюдавайки вече с замъглени очи, танцуващата тълпа.. Музиката кънтеше прекалено силно, бирата бе прекалено топла и вече сериозно му писваше от всички жадни погледи насочени към него, които идваха най-вече от момичета с прекалено къси поли и огромни деколтета, неоставящи нищо на въображението.

– Човек да ти завиди, колко много се забавляваш.. - прошепна познат глас в ухото му и Юхун, който бе твърде замислен, за да усети приближаването на Мюнгсу, обърна глава рязко към най-добрия си приятел. - Искаш ли да се чупим. Нашите ги няма и къщата е само за мен през уикенда.

Юхун се усмихна, разбирайки ясно подтекста.

– Защо не. Само че този път ще бъде твоя задник.

Мюнгсу се нацупи и Юхун избухна в смях.

– Изглеждаш нелепо, когато цупиш устни.

Устните на Мюнгсу се извиха в странична усмивка, притваряйки очите си. Съвсем небрежно, ръката му намери пътя си до вътрешното страна на бедрото на Юхун, плъзгайки се нагоре. Неудовлетворена въздишка се изтръгна от устните му, когато дланта на Мюнгсу се спря точно преди да достигне до мястото, където Юхун най-много искаше да я почувства.

– Сега кой изглежда нелепо?

– Майната ти.

– Твоята майна също.

Юхун реши да запуши устата на Мюнгсу, по най-ефективния начин, който знаеше.  
Хвана тила му и го придърпа към себе си, съединявайки устните им в целувка, както бяха правили много други пъти преди. Езиците им веднага се вплетоха един в друг, борейки се за надмощие. Някой около тях изсвири, но никое от двете момчета не му обърна внимание, твърде заети да изсмучат душата на другия през устата му. А когато най-накрая се разделиха няколко минути по късно, дишайки тежко, устни подпухнали и червени, Мюнгсу се усмихна победоносно.

– Явно ще бъде твоя задник. - каза той, избърсвайки слюнката от единия ъгъл на устните си с палец.

Юхун отвори уста да възрази, но тогава, съвсем случайно, погледа му попадна върху двамата новодошли или по-точно върху тъмнокосото, слабо момче, което се оглеждаше притеснено около себе си.

– Какво по дяволите?! - прошепна невярващо Юхун, очите му изпивайки гледката на дългите, стройни крака обвити от тъмен деним. Продължиха нагоре и Юхун преглътна, оглеждайки обстойно белите, открити рамене и изящната малка ключица,  
между тях.

Сунгджонг се обърна точно към него и устата на Юхун зейна.

– Кой толкова зяпаш? - тросна се Мюнгсу, недоволен, че вниманието насочено към него е откраднато и се извъртя, опитвайки се да фиксира натрапницата.

Поправка. Натрапника.

– Това Сунгджонг ли е? - промълви той стъписано, гледайки в недоумение крехкото и сексапилно създание, което държеше ръката на непознато, русокосо момче и изглеждаше така всеки момент ще побегне.

Юхун поклати глава, не можейки да отговори. Най-вече защото всичката кръв от главата му, сега се бе стекла в долната част на тялото му, правейки подутината отпред толкова по-очевидна. Членът му пулсираше срещу ципа - на изведнъж - толкова тесните дънки и Юхун бе благодарен за по-дългия си потник, който освен да откриваше мускулите на ръцете му, скриваше и проблема с ерекцията, която се бе появила засрамващо бързо. Естествено, можеше да я препише на целувката с Мюнгсу, но това щеше да е чиста лъжа.

– Май ще отида да потърся Сънгьол.- промърмори Мюнгсу примерено.

***

– Лоша идея. - промърмори си Сунгджонг за кой ли път. - Много, много лоша идея.

Кибум извъртя очите си, гледайки Юхун с периферното си зрение. Трябваше да му го признае на хлапето. Изглеждаше още по-привлекателен на живо, от колкото на снимките. Перфектно оформените му устни се извиха в знаеща усмивка, забелязвайки как футболната звезда на училището зяпа братовчед му.

Първата част от плана беше успешна.

– Хайде. - каза той просто и грабна лакътя на Сунгджонг, влачейки го към импровизирания дансинг. - Време е малкото ти дупе, да ти влезе в някаква полза.

– К-какво? - заекна Сунгджонг, очите му, допълните подчертани от черна линия, разширени ужасено. – Д-дупето ми?

Кибум се изсмя на ужаса на по-младото момче, бутайки се между две двойки , които заемаха идеалното място. Все пак, Юхун трябваше да може да ги вижда добре. Спирайки се, той извъртя рязко Сунгджонг към себе си, който ахна очарователно и притисна ръцете си към гърдите му, изглеждайки на границата на това да се панира.

Кибум се усмихна хищнически, чувството да бъде доминантен над някой, ново и вълнуващо. Една малка част от него все още изпитваше вина заради това, което се канеше да направи, но така или иначе имаше да си го връща на Джонгхюн, а и нямаше нищо лошо да удариш едно рамо на роднина, нали?

Уверявайки се, че Юхун все още гледа към тях, Кибум плъзна ръцете си от тънкото кръстче на Сунгджонг към дупето му и вкара пръстите си във въз тесния джоб, карайки братовчед му да изскимти изненадано.

– Какво правиш?!

– На теб какво ти изглежда? Помагам ти да съблазниш момчето на мечтите си.

– Като обарваш задните ми части? - промърмори Сунгджонг, лицето му вече мораво от срам.

– Точно така. - засия Кибум насреща му и започна да движи бедрата си в такт с музиката, оставяйки ритъма да го води. – Какво чакаш? Танцувай!

– Не мога. - изплака Сунгджонг, криейки лицето си в шията на Кибум. - Юхун ще ми смее. Всички ще ми се смеят. Как ще отида утре на училище?

Чертите на Кибум омекнаха и той се наведе напред, така че устните му да имат достъп до лявото ухо на братовчед му.

– Всичко ще е наред. - прошепна му той и на лицето му се появи малка усмивка, усещайки тремоса, който премина през тялото на Сунгджонг. Каква невинна реакция. Юхун беше такъв късметлия. - Просто слушай, хьонг. Някога предавал ли съм доверието ти?

Сунгджонг поклати глава.

– Точно така. Сега искам да покажем всичко на което си способен. Точно както ти показах в твоята стая. - продължи да шепти в ухото му Кибум. - Дай всичко от себе си.

Сунгджонг кимна и Кибум надигна глава, усмихвайки му се успокоително и наблюдавайки го как си поема дълбоко въздух, който после изпусна бавно.

Време беше за шоу.

***

Юхун се даваше в слюнка. Буквално.

Погледа му бе залепен за Сунгджонг, не можейки да откъсне очи от начина по който движеше бедрата си, карайки материята на дънките, които носеше да се опъва опасно върху дупето му, сякаш заплашвайки всеки момент да се разпори.

Нещо, за което Юхун не би възразил ни най-малко.

Не знаеше какво чудо се беше случило с дребния зубър, за който всичко в училището знаеха, че си пада по него, след един много забавен инцидент със случайно объркано писмо, но определено предпочиташе тази версия.

Момчето с което танцуваше Сунгджонг, също не беше зле, реши Юхун, хващайки котешките очи насочени предизвикателно към него на няколко пъти. Започваше да има подозрение за това, какво точно ставаше и ако беше прав, краят на вечерта можеше да се развие много интересно.

– Искаш ли да танцуваме?

Юхун хвърли бърз, разсеян поглед към русокосото момиче, което притискаше бюста си към лявата му страна, гледайки го през дългите си, изкуствени мигли и издаде пренебрежителен звук. Измъкна ръката си и демонстративно се премести няколко стъпки по-нататък. Момичето остана да го зяпа с отворена уста още няколко секунди, преди да се скрие в тълпата, вероятно отивайки да се оплаче на приятелките си.

Юхун върна обратно вниманието си към двойката, точно в момента, в който от тон колоните започна да звучи нова песен, бавна и секси R&B мелодия. Сунгджонг и непознатото момче последваха новия ритъм без усилия, бедрата им движейки се в синхрон.

Погледа на Юхун се кръстоса отново с този на момчето с котешки очи и стана ясно. Това бе игра на търпение. Игра, която загуби, осъзна Юхун, проследявайки как дългите пръсти изведнъж се спуснаха от кръста на Сунгджонг към дупето му, започвайки безсрамно да мачкат меките полуглобуси. През цялото време, момчето продължаваше да го гледа, сякаш, за се увери, че има цялото внимание на Юхун върху себе си, половинчата усмивка, украсявайки лицето му.

Нещо в Юхун се скъса - и не, не беше ципа му - и той се отблъсна от стената, насочвайки се уверено към целта си, не пропускайки да забележи, как момчето се наведе леко надолу и прошепна нещо в ухото на Сунгджонг, карайки го да замръзне на мястото си.

 

***

 

– Той идва. - прошепна Кибум в ухото му и Сунгджонг се стъписа, забравяйки всичко за музиката и танците. Дишаше тежко и сърцето му биеше така, сякаш се опитваше да избяга от гърдите му, но топлината излъчваща се от тялото на братовчед му бе успокояваща и Сунгджонг се наведе напред инстинктивно, търсейки комфорт за опънатите си нерви.

Ръцете на Кибум все още бяха на задника му и въпреки че на Сунгджонг му искаше да му каже да ги махне, той предпочете да замълчи, съсредоточавайки се върху това да възстанови нормално си дишане, преди Юхун да беше стигнал при тях. Мислеше си, че е готов, че е подготвен, но очевидно се беше лъгал. Едва ли имаше нещо, което можеше да го подготви за тази смеска от страх, нетърпение, вълнение и възбуда, която се бе омотала в стомаха и стоеше там като камък.

Всяка секунда бе вечност и когато нова двойки широки длани се плъзнаха по тънкия кръст, Сунгджонг ахна, скривайки лицето си в шията на Кибум.

– Здрасти. - топъл дъх погали шията му и Сунгджонг потрепери, пръстите му забивайки се в бицепсите на Кибум. - Мога ли да се присъединя?

Сунгджонг издаде звук, който трудно можеше да се определи като положителен отговор и гърдите на Кибум започнаха да вибрират, приятен. младежки смях, изпълвайки пространството между тях.

– Какво ти отне толкова време? - попита саркастично Кибум.- Чакаше да ти пораснат топки или какво?

Юхун засмя - типичен мъжки, дълбоко смях, съвсем различен от този на Кибум, но не по-малко приятен - и се притисна плътно към Сунгджонг, търкайки ерекцията си в дупето му с малки движения на ханша си, карайки го да изстене във вратата на Кибум, внезапна вълна от възбуда, замъглявайки ума му и заглушавайки онези гласчета, които от началото на вечерта не бяха спрели да му повтарят, че това, което прави е грешно.

И така продължиха да танцуват, колкото и трудно да бе това с трима души. Кибум и Юхун, притискаха Сунгджонг помежду си, сякаш състезавайки се, кой ще изкара повече звуци от него, кой ще го накара да реагира по-силно. Чувствителното и неопитното тяло сплескано по-средата, бе като инструмент, който другите двама знаеха как да докоснат, така че да изкарат най-чистата нота.. Беше влудяващо и вече не си правеше труда да крие възбудата си. Задръжките на Сунгджонг бяха паднали и той дори не протестира, когато Юхун започна да целува дясната страна на врата му, редувайки груби захапвания с нежни близвания на езика си, оставяйки път от зачервена кожа, която след няколко минути щеше да приема по-синкав отенък. В ума ми премина беглата мисъл, че Юхун го маркира като своя собственост и той изстена.

Кибум внезапно се отдели от него и липсата на топлина от тялото му бе толкова рязка, че Сунгджонг отвори очи, объркан, търсейки лицето на Кибум. Юхун също замръзна зад него, ръцете оставяйки си на кръста му.

– Бум-хьонг? - изрече галеното името на братовчед си Сунгджонг панирано.

Не искаше да го оставя сам с Юхун. Не знаеше какво да прави и щеше да обърка всичко. Юхун щеше да го зареже и до утре всички щяха да знаят, че се е опитал да свали най-известното момче в училището.

Кибум въздъхна и отметна кичур от лицето си, осъзнавайки, че това, което се канеше да направи щеше да премине моралната граница, начертано от обществото им. Но майна им. Не можеше да остави братовчед си, когато най-много имаше нужда от него. Върна се на мястото си и прокара пръстите си по бузата на Сунгджонг, успокоявайки го с усмивка. Погледа му се срещна с този на Юхун и усмивката на Кибум се преобрази в хищническа.

– Предлагам да се качим горе. - почти измърка Кибум, кимайки с глава към стълбището. - Обзалагам се, че ще намерим празна стая.

Юхун издава звук подобен на ръмжене и пръстите му се впиват болезнено в страните на Сунгджонг. Именно неговото съгласие, чакаха другите двамата.

Ако се съгласеше, тъмнокосото момче щеше да загуби нещо, което нямаше как да си върне.

– Да вървим. - каза изведнъж Сунгджонг, много по-смело, от колкото се чувстваше в действителност.

Юхун се отлепи от гърба му и тръгна пръв, без да си прави труда да погледне дали ще го последват.. Сунгджонг се обърна, правейки точно това, когато Кибум го хвана за лакътя и го дръпна назад към гърдите си, устните му , притискайки се към ухото му.

– Каквото и да се случи тази нощ… - започна Кибум, всяка изговорена дума, изпращайки нови тръпки надолу по тялото на Сунгджонг. - …искам утре да забравиш всичко.Това е моето условие.

Ударите на сърцето на Сунгджонг сякаш отмерваха всяка преминала секунда, която му напомняше, че нямаше кой знае колко време да мисли. А и нима вече не бе взел решение? Кимна и усети как устните на Кибум се разтягат в усмивка.

– Да вървим. - Кибум преплете пръстите им и двете момчета започнаха да си пробиват път към стълбището. Никой не им обърна внимание.

Купонът около тях, бе в разгара си.

***

Юхун се бе подпрял до вратата на единствената свободна стая, която беше намерил - очевидно я използваха за гостна, ако се съдеше по бедната мебелировка и липсата на снимки - пазейки. Кибум и Сунгджонг се бяха забавили и съмнението започна да се промъква в мислите му.

Ами ако се бяха отказали ли?

Това егото му нямаше да понесе.

Чертите на лицето му бяха изкривени в гримаса, потънал в не дотам приятни мисли, която изчезна в мига, в който видя познатите фигури да се задават от стълбището, прескачайки момичето, което изглежда бе решило, че коридора е достатъчно удобно място за спане.

– Бърз си. - каза му иронично Кибум в мига, в който го приближиха, хвърляйки любопитен поглед към притворената врата. - Е?

Юхун се усмихна половинчато и пристъпи вътре, преди това забелязвайки неестествено уголемените ириси на Сунгджонг.. Може би бе от страх, може би бе от възбуда, а може би, бе по-малко и от двете. Червенината все още красеше страните му и момчето бе захванало пълната си, долна устна между зъбите, очевидно нервно.

Жест, който Юхун намираше за изключително секси, още повече, че невинното зубърче го правеше несъзнателно.

Кибум влезна след него, дърпайки ръката на Сунгджонг подканящо. Юхун бе вече бе включил нощната лампа, която даваше достатъчно уютна светлина, за да се виждат, без да идва прекалено много.

Леглото бе двойно и изглеждаше подканящо меко. Юхун седна пръв на него, отказвайки да признае дори пред себе си, че това странно чувство, което по пълзеше по кожата му е нервност. Това нямаше да е първата му тройка, но досега не бе бил с две момчета едновременно.

Кибум оглеждаше стаята привидно безразлично, а Сунгджонг бе вперил погледа си в краката си, все още стискайки ръката на другото момче.

‘Каква ли връзка споделят тези двамата’, зачуди се Юхун , оглеждайки двете лица, които се различаваха коренно едно от друго, но при все това бяха еднакво привлекателни. Единия със своите секси с черти и увереност, другия с невинност и ентусиазъм, който компенсираше за опита.

Юхун реши, че не го интересува особено дали са гаджета или не. Важното е, че сега щеше да прави секс и с двамата.

– Какво чакаме? - попита той, разтваряйки краката си на вид съвсем небрежно.

– Нахакано, малко лайно. - промърмори Кибум достатъчно високо да бъде чут и Юхун се намръщи, готов да протестира, когато изведнъж се намери със Сунгджонг в скута си, който не изглеждаше по-малко изненадан от това как се е озовал там. Ръцете му автоматично се увиха около тънкия кръст, подсигурявайки го, наслаждавайки се на богатата палитра от емоции, които преминаха през червеното лице на по-малкото момче, което упорито отказваше да срещне погледа му.

Котешките очи на Кибум блестяха доволно и той демонстративно изтупа дланите си една в друга и седна до тях, кръстосвайки краката си.

– Да видим как се целуваш, Казанова.

Юхун си позволи кратка усмивка, преди да хване брадичката на Сунгджонг и да намести главата му в исканата от него позиция. Кожата му бе гладка и гореща на допир и Юхун наистина трябваше да се съсредоточи, ако искаше да покаже на Кибум какво можеше. Сунгджонг най-накрая надигна погледа си от щампата с надписи на тениската на Юхун и несигурността в очите му, накара сърцето на Юхун да трепне различно. На лицето му се появи неочаквано нежно изражение, което не остана незабелязано от Кибум, който се усмихна триумфално.

– Всичко ще бъде наред. - прошепна Юхун, галейки успокоително гърба му в широки кръгове. - Просто затвори очи и се наслаждавай.

Сунгджонг кимна и послушно притвори клепачи, дългите му мигли, хвърляйки сенки върху бузите му. Юхун погали едната му буза с палец и се наведе напред, най-накрая съединявайки устните им. Сунгджонг ахна и пръстите му се забиха в рамената на Юхун, който трудно сдържа усмивката си от невинната реакция.

Целувката бе кратка и лишена от каквото и да е било чувство, но нещо странно се случваше с Юхун. Нещо, за което отказваше да мисли в момента.

– Само това ли можеш? - попита подигравателно Кибум, когато Юхун се отдръпна след няколко секунди, изпивайки вида на плътните подпухнали устни пред себе си. Сунгджонг дишаше тежко и ударите на сърцето му можеха да бъдат чути ясно. - Нека ти покажа как се прави.

Последното изречение привлече вниманието му, но той нямаше никакво време за реакция, преди Кибум да се изправи и да хване Сунгджонг за рамената, избутвайки Юхун грубо надолу в легнало положение, с неочакван сила. В нормална ситуация, Юхун щеше да побеснее от държанието тип парцалена кукла, но това не беше такава, затова си остана така, усещайки туптенето на вече болезнената ерекция, окована под бельото и стегнатия материал на дънките му.

Кибум му изпрати поглед, който и без думи можеше да оприличи като ‘стои и се учи’ и извъртя главата на Сунгджонг на една страна, впивайки стръвно устните им, поглъщайки изненадания стон. Тази целувка беше всичко, което целувката на Юхун не бе и той не можа да сдържи собственото си стенание, зървайки езиците на другите две момчета, които се плъзваха един срещи друг, танцувайки своя собствен танц. Решавайки, че гордостта му може да върви на майната си, той откопча единственото копче на дънките си и разтвори ципа, плъзвайки потна длан по плочките на корема си надолу към вече крещящия му за внимание член. Горната част на белите му боксерки бе попита от пресеменната течност и той вероятно щеше да се засрами от тази факт, ако не беше облекчението, най-накрая да се докосне там. Изви главата си назад, така че да потъне в матрака, не виждайки повече двете секси създания който се целуваха над коленете му, но мръсните звуци достатъчни, за да утолят възбудата му. Сунгджонг все още седеше върху бедрата му и тежестта на тялото му бе допълнително гориво за желанието му.

Не знаеше колко време се целуваха, но най-накрая се чу звучно ‘мляс’ и Юхун притвори очи, не изпускайки тънката верижка от лига, която свързваше устните на Кибум и Сунгджонг, както и странното изражения на лицата им.

Кибум се обърна към него, очите му веднага падайки върху слабините му, ъгълчетата на устните му повдигайки се нагоре.

– Джонги, време е за следващия ти урок. - каза той и Сунгджонг също погледна към него, проследявайки ръката на Юхун и ясното очертание на члена му, преглъщайки. – Искаш да помогнеш на горкото момче, нали?

Сунгджонг кимна разсеяно, очите му все още вперени в ерекцията на Юхун.

Кибум се изсмя и побутна Сунгджонг, давайки му знак да се изправи. След което хвърли очакващ поглед към Юхун, повдигайки си едната вежда.

Юхун разбра и след миг колебание - за какво трябваше да се притеснява, мамка му, беше достатъчно добре развит що се отнасяше до размери - надигна дупето си и изхлузи дънките и бельото надолу до най-месестата част на бедрото си.  
Внезапно хладния въздух върху горещото му парче накара Юхун да изстене, не губейки момент, за да увие длан около дебелия ствол на члена си, твърде загубен във възбудата си, за да му пука, колко на ръба изглежда. Започна да я плъзга, нагоре-надолу, отделяйки специално внимание на коронката и използвайки пресеменната си течност за лубрикант.

– Ръцете долу. - перна го внезапно Кибум и в изненада си Юхун загуби ритъма, осъзнавайки, че другите две момчета вече се бяха качили на леглото, заемайки позиции от двете страни на бедрата му. - Не искаш да провалиш първата свирка на Сунгджонг, нали?

Юхун изръмжа, но отдръпна ръката си, оставайки половия си орган в техните ръце, искрено надявайки се да използват и устните си.

– Е? - каза, гласът му дрезгав и неразпознаваем. - Няма да се засмучи сам.

Дланта на Кибум се плъзна по оголената плът, нагоре и нагоре и-

– Какво, мътните да те вземат, си мислиш, че правиш? - извика Юхун,стряскайки Сунгджонг, който следеше всичко жадно, когато неочаквано острите нокти на Кибум се забиха в кожата му. Не до кръв, но достатъчно силно, за да оставят белези във формата на полулунички.

– Предупреждение. - каза ехидно Кибум и се наведе надолу, за да прокара езика си по следите, карайки дъха на Юхун да заседне в гърлото му. - Не ти, а аз определям темпото. Затова си затваряй шибаната уста и ме остави да работя на спокойствие.

О, Юхун знаеше как да отвърне и щеше да го направи, ако не бяха изящните пръсти на пианист, които се увиха около члена му и продължиха от там, където неговите собствени бяха спрели. Очите му се затвориха инстинктивно и порой от цветни изрази се изляха от устата му. Не беше чужд на самозадоволяването, но то нямаше как да се сравни с чуждия допир. И при все това, не бе достатъчно. Юхун отчаяно желаеше още и се надяваше, че съвсем скоро ще го получи.

– Искам да гледаш внимателно. - каза Кибум и на замъгления му от възбуда мозък му трябваха няколко секунди, за да осъзнае, че не се говори на него. - После ще повториш всичко, което правя и аз.

Не се чу отговор, но Сунгджонг очевидно беше кимнал, защото в следващия миг - О, Боже, да! - устните на Кибум се разтвориха около него, плъзгайки езика си около коронката, събирайки течността, която се бе събрала там. Юхун изстена и пръстите му се заровиха в косите на Кибум, опитвайки се да го принуди да поеме повече от дължината му в устата си. Кибум изръмжа и хвана китката на ръката му, отдръпвайки я от главата си. Вибрацията накара корема на Юхун да се стегне и той стисна силно клепачи, прехапвайки устна, за да спре поредния предателски звук да избяга от него.. Кибум засмука члена му и започна да се движи бързо и мръсно, изглежда не се интересувайки от слюнката, която се стичаше от устата му. Юхун беше голям и това, което Кибум не можеше да побере в топлата си и влажна пещера, компенсираше с ръката си.

Тих, едва доловим звук, накара Юхун да обърне главата си наляво и той забеляза Сунгджонг, от чиито разтворени устни, излизаше накъсан дъх, ръката му поставена върху собствената му ерекция. Не откъсваше очи от това, което правеше Кибум и беше очевидно, че е възбуден.

Имаше нещо греховно еротично в образа му.

Юхун вече усещаше приближаващия оргазъм и Кибум явно също го правеше, защото удвои усилията си, плъзгайки езика си по долната част на члена, проследявайки изпъкналите венички. Очите му се впериха в тези на Юхун, приковавайки го с поглед и Кибум отпусна мускулите на гърлото си, поемайки цялата дължина. Юхун усети как главичката на члена му се притиска към велветени стени и това беше края.. Едно последно, рязко движение напред и се изпразни, не можейки да спре вика на чиста наслада, когато Кибум погълна всичко, изцеждайки го докрай.

Кибум изниза вече омекналия орган от устата си и избърса подпухналите си устни в опакото си на ръката.

– Сега мой ред ли е?

Кибум и Юхун се обърнаха изненадано към Сунгджонг, който им изпрати невинен - прекалено невинен - поглед.


End file.
